The Hunger Games—-Katniss and Finnick
by SoftLight12
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has started to notice that Finnick Odair is following her around. Will she fall for Finnick, or will Finnick fall for her? If they do, what will happen if Peeta and Annie find out? Will they try to separate them, or do even worse?
1. Chapter 1

A bead of sweat trickled down my forehead. How heavy was this load? Surely Coin wouldn't make us carry this to the Court after running and training! I collapsed on my knees just to see Finnick appear in front of me, slinging the load of his shoulder like it weighed 2 pounds.

"Need help, Catnip?" He asked, crunching a sugar cube in his mouth. "Want a sugar cube?" He was using Gales's nickname for me. Finnick opened up his palm revealing 5 cubes stacked neatly on each other. I glared at him.

"Keep you and your sugar cube addiction to yourself," I replied. Staggering back onto my feet, I tried to sling it over my shoulder like Finnick, but ended up almost strangling myself.

"Well, I'll still stick around later then," He glanced behind him. "Looks like Peeta's coming. Gotta go!" he tossed another cube into his mouth and sauntered off.

I gritted my teeth. He'd been following me around since we killed Snow, and never lets me have a bit of peace. The "AWESOME, HANDSOME, PERFECT" Finnick Odair is like a living legend in Panem. He won the Hunger Games nearly 10 years ago, using his "AWESOME" skills by weaving a net out of this strange vine and using a trident one of his sponsors gave him to stab people through the net. He's about 24, and married to this crazy mad girl called Annie Cresta from District 4 too. I see her glaring at me from across the court, and flipped her red hair before stalking off.

Sighing, I think I actually regretted sending Finnick away. WAIT, WHAT AM I SAYING?! What is wrong with me? I didn't like Finnick did I? Trying to keep the thought out of my mind, I lagged dragged the load to the pile of dirty sneakers, where the other sacks were.

Just then, Peeta appeared next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder."What's wrong?" He asked. I scooted away from him. For some reason these days, I don't feel as close to him as before.

"Just Finnick Odair bugging me again," I muttered. "Nothing's wrong."

"You sure?" He asked. His eyes were full of concern. Wrapping his arm around me, he took the sack from the place I left it, and threw it up the pile a little higher.

"Yeah…" I was starting to feel awkward. "Um, I have archery after this, see you later!" I ran out the door after that, not pausing to look back.

The archery class was not exactly a lie, since I DID have class today, but it might be canceled. I turned down the winding halls until I saw the familiar look of the archery room appeared.

I smilked. This was the only part I liked about living in District Thirteen other than safety, family, and friends.

Suddenly, my enthusiasm sunk as I saw who was in the large room.

Finnick Odair.


	2. Katniss and Finnick-Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" I screeched.

"Why can't I be?" He asked, before popping another cube into his mouth. I paused.

"Never mind," I snapped. I stalked over to the where the bows and arrows were located, and grabbed one. I picked the stall the furthest from Finnick, but he followed me there anyway.

"Sooo, Girl on Fire, what's up?" He asked, and a his voice as smooth as honey.

I glared at him. "Leave me alone or else I'm gonna shoot you," I threatened.

He lifted a brow, almost daring me to. "You wouldn't, right? I know you would miss me too much."

I shot him one last look full of daggers before lifting my bow, and shooting at the target. Bull's eye.

"Impressive," Finnick recalled. "Where'd you learn how to shoot?"

For once, I actually felt some pride swelling inside my chest, but focused on having a strait face. "I taught myself," I replied casually. "Where'd you learn your trident skills?" I teased, before knowing what I was doing.

Finnick studied me for a moment. "Thought you would never ask," he cried, clutching his chest. I swatted him with my bow, but he jumped out of the way. "Well, anyway, since my sponsor gave me this," he motioned to his trident. "My mentor helped me train near the oceans of District 4."

Before I could respond, the door flew open, and Annie Cresta appeared, looking as angry as ever, her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?!" Annie screached, like one of those evil vultures.

"Um," I stuttered. "I-I'm just her practicing!"

Annie narrowed her eyes at me. "Hmph, the little worm speaks!" She turned to Finnick, who looked kind of guilty. "What are you doing with this bug?" she demanded.

Anger flared through me. "I'm not a bug or a worm! Maybe YOU are a bug or a worm."

Annie whipped around to face me. "Who asked you?!" She leaped towards me and slapped me on the face.

I gasped, staggering backwards. The blow was so hard, I could see stars. A dark bruise was welling up under my skin, slowly crawling up my cheek. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Finnick holding Annie back, while she was screaming.

I felt tears starting to fill my eyes. No, they can't see me cry. Then I would look like a weakling. Turning my back on the fighting couple, I through my bow and arrows to the side; not bothering where they landed, and raced out of the room.

I am actually pretty proud of myself that I made it to the Health-Center before completely having a meltdown. The health instructor, Mary, was crouching next to a cage filled with weird bugs, whispering something to them. At the sound of my footsteps, she leapt up and seemed to try to cover the cage.

"Hello, Katniss," she started in a shaky voice. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

I covered my face with my bangs, but left enough space to show her the purple bruise.

Mary gasped, covering her mouth with her palm. "Look what happened to you!" She ran to one of her cabinets, threw it open, and brought out a jar of grey balm that smelled like lotuses. "Here," she said, opening the jar. She dipped her hand in the balm and smeared some into my open hand. I rubbed it against my cheek, my tears still streaming down my face. I felt the bruise instantly have a satisfying tingling sensation, and the pain vanished, but the bruise still remained.

"Thank you," I murmured, taking a seat on one of the mushroom stools in her office. She sat down next to me.

"What happened?" Mary asked, plopping down next to me. She didn't look as old as I thought. Maybe around 20.

I knew I couldn't tell her about Annie slapping me. If I did, Mary would tell Coin, and she would punish Annie and Finnick, and then they would hate me even more. "Well," I mumbled, wiping my nose with the back of my sleeve. "I guess I was just daydreaming and smacked into a wall…?" I tried to make my voice as sincere as possible, but almost everyone knew I was a bad liar.

Fortunately, Mary actually looked convinced. She stood up, and pressed the jar into my hand. "Be careful next time, Katniss," she murmured. I nodded. "Put this on your cheek twice every day, but don't put too much." She commanded. I nodded, said my thanks, and fast-walked put the door.

* * *

Writer's Note: I would like to say that all the credit goes to Suzanne Collins. I only wrote this Fan-Fiction. Thank you for reading, and I will try to post Chapter 3 as soon as I can. Thank you!


	3. I'm so sorry

**Dear readers of this FanFiction,**

 **I've had a great time writing this FanFiction so far, and I really want to continue to do so, but I've been really hooked onto another series I'm currently reading, called, "Keeper of the Lost Cities." It's a really good series, and I really want to write a FanFiction with the books characters, so I might not have enough time to write this story so far EVEN though I've only written two chapters.** **I understand if you think I'm the worst writer ever, aaannnd, if I was reading a FanFiction and the author did this, I might be a little mad and disappointed and angry. I still can write this story, but I might not do it as often please visit my Keeper of the Lost Cities FanFiction. This is the link:** **s/13141382/1/Fitzphie-or-Linhitz**

 **Thank you for reading, SoftLight12**


	4. Chapter 4

About halfway back to the cafeteria, I saw Gale materialize out of the shadows, right before me. I leapt back in fright.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

He looked hurt. "Just checking to see if you were okay, I heard what happened."

I sucked in a breath. _How?_ As if he was reading my mind, Gale replied instantaneously. "I saw Annie… slap you in the face." He winced.

"Oh." I felt like a rock just fell into a pit in my stomach. "Um, eh, anything else to talk about…?" I sounded sheepish.

"No. I should go now," Gale mumbled. He spun on his heels and stalked down the hallway. Great. Everyone hates me now. Might as well skip supper today. I turned to the left, where the sleeping dormitories were located. Right before I entered I saw a figure sitting on my bed. Who was that? I saw some blond hair peeking past the covers wrapping around the head, and I knew who it was. Prim.

At the sound of my startled squeak, Prim turned her head, and caught sight of me. I was overjoyed to see her and ran to give her a big bear-hug, but I realized something was wrong. Her eyes were violet, and a white rose was clutched in her hand.

 **Note: Hello! I've decided to write more of this just because I don't want to give up on something so quickly. I'm sorry this chapter is sooo short, because i wrote it in like, 10 minutes, but I still hope you will enjoy! Promise I will upload as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

I leapt back in terror, snatching the white rose out of her hand. "What's going on?" I screeched. Prim looked like she just saw her perfect paradise, and nothing had happened.

"Commands," Prim said slowly, as if she was a robot. "Must obey Snow. Kill Coin. Destroy everything except Capitol." Now I understood. Snow must be alive; somehow, and now Prim was being hypnotized. My own sister is against me. I backed up against the door and raced out, almost smashing into Finnick.

"Hey," Finnick started, almost as surprised at me. "I just wanted to say-"

I cut him off. "Please, please help me," I pleaded, and took his hands. "My sister, Prim, something's wrong- I don't know-"

"Whoa, calm down," Finnick soothed, letting go of my hands. "What is happening here?"

"Snow-he put some sort of spell on Prim, now her eyes are purple, and she's against me!" I collapsed into his chest, coughing and spluttering like a fish out of the water.

Finnick looked surprised, but he held on to me, supporting my back. "Calm, calm," he whispered into my ear as he looked around for help. At that moment, I saw Peeta appear down the hall, his hair all shriveled up and standing with a red face.

"LET GO OF HER!" Peeta roars, and charges towards us. His leg slows him down, but that gives Finnick enough time to let go of me and duck, as Peeta chucks three knives at him.

"Peeta!" I cry, "Peeta, no! He's just trying to help-"

"NO ONE HELPS KATNISS EXCEPT FOR ME!" Peeta bellows, his voice echoing all around us. It won't be long until others arrive. Finnick has pulled out his trident just as Peeta pulls 10 more daggers from his pockets and throws them all at him without hesitation.

Finnick uses his trident wielding skills and slices them with the trident so fast, that it's a blur.

I run towards Peeta, my arms out, trying to stop him from hurting Finnick, and hurting the people that will arrive. Peeta ignores me when I try to pull him back by his shoulders, crying, sobbing, screaming for him to stop, but his eyes are still fixed at Finnick.

Peeta lunges out of my grasp and pulls out his last knife, a long one with a golden handle, and runs for Finnick. He tries to stab Finnick in the arm, but Finnick ducks just in time, hitting the back of his head with his trident. Peeta stops, his grasp on the knife loosening, as he falls to the floor, unconscious. Right when President Coin emerges with my other friends.

 **Note: Hello! I'm trying to upload as fast as I can, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please add the story to your favorites and follow me! Thank you so much! ? ﾟﾘﾁ** **?**


End file.
